My one and only
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU-ish story! - In a universe where humans and vampires co-exist, Katsuki Yuri's unlucky world collides with Victor Nikiforov's.


**Yô -0-)/ so I had said on my other Victuuri fic that while the anime was airing I wouldn't write anything else, at least too long, but I got inspired dudes, what can I do ? xD**

 **Anyways going to the point or this will get long.. So I got inspiration to write this fic thanks to a yaoi manga, I really loved that manga and there were certain things that gave me lots of inspiration thus here I am ;3. The manga is "Hana to Junketsu" and let me tell you that it's really amazing. I really adored it** ❤ **. Still, like I said, this fic was only inspired not based on that manga, so don't expect me to write something like the story of it xP  
Also, please, do not make assumptions of my fic TuT you'll only get disappointed if you do! Believe me, so please do as I'm telling you u_u  
The fic is AUish, not completely AU, but that might change next chapter (which I don't think it'll happen) but just in case I'm warning you.  
Don't expect fast updates, at least while YOI is airing. I can hardly find time for myself because of YOI and mainly because of Victuuri. I simply fell for that anime and Victuuri way too hard T|||T **❤. **  
The most important of it all.. English is NOT my native language so ugly mistakes ahead, be careful with your eyes x)**

 **Enjoy as much as it's possible x)**

* * *

 **My one and only**

* * *

 **~ Prologue ~**

* * *

"I should be used to this by now. Nothing good ever happens. Those who put their hope on someone like me, will always end up disappointed. Then again, who told them to expect so much from me? Just because they're from the same country as me, they do it? Is that even right?" The young man muttered lowly to none other than himself. Katsuki Yuri, the man's name, intended to scold himself after, yet again, another failure. The frustration and the sadness he felt this time, nonetheless, only seemed to have become stronger and more bothersome; almost unbearable.

Even though he would like to ignore those emotions, Yuri was obviously unable to do so. The young man could simply think of his mistakes over and over again, as if some kind of movie had gotten inside his head. It was frustrating; it was maddening. Yet what could he do? In a way he found this right. This had to be his own punishment, in the end. However, even him was starting to get exhausted of all the bad and unlucky things life had saved for him. And, in the end, Yuri couldn't help but wish for some luck… some happiness.

Was it asking for too much?

Was that even impossible to him at this point?

Wouldn't life give him anything good ever?

Walking in a messy way, drunk in the sorrow, his feet took him into a random alleyway, undoubtedly out of his usual way home. Yet he didn't seem to care about that in the slightest; all he wanted was to forget the pain for a while, even if only briefly. Yuri closed his eyes instantly and felt the cold breeze of the night mercilessly slapping his flushed cheeks. Even the weather seemed to be punishing him.

 _"Just don't torture me anymore. Someone, please, make me forget everything!"_

Although he didn't expect his prays to be heard, for once some sort of miracle did happen...

His brown eyes snapped open as soon as he felt a large hand wrapping around his wrist firmly. Even though stunned, Yuri tried to look over at the assailant, nonetheless, a sudden puff of hot breath against the nape of his neck helped him to realize whom it could be.

"...hungry…" A low and hoarse tone of voice vibrated through his ears, which sent an unexpected shiver down his spine. His already fast heartbeat quickened incredibly more, and even the rough cold of the night seemed to melt away against his unusually high body heat. Maybe the fear and the anxiety were making him react in such a way, but Yuri didn't really have the time to think that over. In truth, Yuri hadn't the time to think of anything else but what would happen to him at any moment.

The assailant's grip around his wrist tightened ever so slightly, and Yuri flinched at the pain. His brain quickly sent him some kind of alarm, and all of a sudden his mind was filled with countless and desperate thoughts…

Should he run away?

Should he scream for help?

Should he fight back?

What… What was the right thing to do?

Yuri's body had been shaking in fear and desperation for a while now, but in the blink of an eye it stopped; everything stopped. Even time seemed to have stopped. His mind got empty from all those desperate thoughts as well. His heartbeat nonetheless, still raced inside his chest, yet for different reasons this time.

The shock within him increased undoubtedly. From all the things that could help him forget everything; that would give him some peace, this wasn't for sure within his plans.

Yuri felt how the assailant's free arm surrounded his body, from his waist all the way up to his chest. Their large hand, fingers pressed against his chest, pushed his body against their own, which forced Yuri to step backwards. His back bumped against his assailant's chest, and it was then that Yuri realized their gender. The shape and size of their body left no reason for doubt. His assailant was a man.

Without being given the time to assimilate his new discoveries, the other man's low and hoarse whisper reached his ears yet again, this time sounding more desperately.

"...hun...g...ry…"

Yuri closed his eyes softly. His mind was blank; no desperate thoughts, no sadness, no fear, no anxiety… nothing. For the first time his mind; him, were at peace.

 _"Whoever you are, thank you."_

And that was Yuri's last thought.

The stranger man's tight grip over his wrist was loosened and his hand moved, ever so gently, to Yuri's. Their fingers were entwined together softly and so naturally that Yuri felt as if he had done this before, with that man. He felt a strange connection with him, and that feeling only increased as the man's mouth; his fangs were carved into the tender flesh of his neck so slowly, so painfully, yet so sweetly at the same time.

A jolt of both, pain and pleasure, ran throughout his core. His heart raced like mad and the blood was pumped more strongly through his veins, intensifying his body heat. Yuri didn't understand that odd yet intense feeling, but he knew one thing for sure: that man—that vampire had changed him. Yuri just couldn't or didn't he know how much yet. But, in a near future for sure, he would find it out.

* * *

 **I'm hoping this wasn't too bad... (?) TvT (aside from the ugly mistakes xD)  
** **Thanks for reading so far :3**

 **Bye~Bye,** **❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


End file.
